Burning Love
by Gaiasole
Summary: La mañana que Eriol despertó en el cuerpo de una mujer no pensó que todo se tratara de la venganza de uno de sus guardianes, pero el colmo había sido caer precisamente en el cuerpo de Tomoyo, su enemiga jurada. Drabbles. Terminado.
1. Chapter 1

: ✿ :

**BURNING LOVE**

**Disclaimer:**_Este Fic participa en la categoría "En el cuerpo de mi enemigo" del Reto Aniversario de CS_

✿ : ✿ : ✿ :

**POR: GAIASOLE**

✿ : ✿ :

_Lunes_

Dejo escapar un suave ronquido antes de medio despertar, había dormido estupendamente, mejor que la última vez que había despertado en la bañera luego de una noche de borrachera particularmente desagradable, todavía recordaba la forma despectiva de Spi al mirarlo, su pequeña mascota no aprobaba que una reencarnación de Clow participara en juergas, pero diablos, Eriol solo tenía veinticuatro años y no le apetecía encerrarse en libros de magia.

Un aroma acaparo sus sentidos y le hizo fruncir el ceño, dudo sólo un segundo antes de relacionarlo con Tomoyo, como odiaba a esa mujer, siempre que se reunían con el matrimonio formado por Li y Sakura ella lo miraba como sí fuera un mal bicho, y lo peor es que tenía motivos para hacerlo sentir avergonzado, durante toda la secundaria y hasta llegar a la universidad el la había burlado, avergonzado y hasta humillado sólo por diversión personal, detestaba la serenidad de la morena. Le resultaba falsa.

Se levantó de la cama solo para caer de bruces al intentar dar un paso, ¿Desde cuando había un escalón para bajar de su cama? Con fastidio se dio cuenta que no eran escalón si no toda una elegante superficie de madera sobre la cual se localizaba la cama, una cama ajena, no recordaba haberse ido con ninguna amiga a pasar la noche, sentía un extraño pesó en el pecho, consternando se encontró mirando dos perfectos y redondos pechos femeninos, con prontitud se levantó para acercarse a una puerta que conducía a un enorme vestidor, y en medio de toda aquella boutique se encontró mirándose a sí mismo con la figura de Tomoyo Daidouji, su enemiga jurada.

—Te advertí que sí te volvías a emborrachar Spi te lo haría pagar —dijo la burlona y conocida voz de Nakuru.

—Pero que demonios han hecho —dijo horrorizado al reconocerse en una voz femenina.

—Ya te lo explicare pero por ahora creo que lo mejor es que encuentres a Tomoyo, al fin de cuentas ella tiene algo que te pertenece, ¿No jefe?

—¡Me lleva el carajo! —gritó una irreconocible señorita Daidouji y luego empezó a maldecir de tal forma que habría hecho sonrojar a su madre.

—Tranquilízate —dijo Spi a una horrorizada Tomoyo que esa mañana había despertado en lo que en principio pareció ser una pesadilla.

—¿Pero porqué me has involucrado en tu venganza? Eres igual de egoísta que Eriol.

—El hechizo solo durara cinco días —Spi tuvo que quitarse antes de que el cuerpo masculino cayera sobre el entré grito y llanto, casi río ver una desconocida imagen de Eriol llorando acurrucado como un niño sobre su cama, aunque no tenía cuerpo de niño y menos porque sólo usaba unos pantalones cortos, estaba despeinado, sin gafas y ahora usaba la almohada como un salvavidas mientras gemía y se colocaba en una posición fetal.

—Quiero mi cuerpo, quiero estar en casa no me gusta ser hombre —dijo con disgusto por escuchar su voz ronca. Tantas clases de vocalización para hablar como el burdo Eriol.

_Continuará…_

_Próximo capítulo: 22 de octubre, 2013._


	2. Chapter 2

: ✿ :

**BURNING LOVE**

**Disclaimer:**_Este Fic participa en la categoría "En el cuerpo de mi enemigo" del Reto Aniversario de CS_

✿ : ✿ : ✿ :

**POR: GAIASOLE**

✿ : ✿ :

_Martes_

—Deja de chillar, ¡Mi padre ya me habría azotado de verme una sola lágrima!

—¡No grites! —dijo la consternada y llorosa voz masculina.

Eriol no podía dejar de estar molesto al ver su cuerpo chillar y compungirse como una damisela, de entré todas las mujeres iba Spi y escogía a la mujer más femenina del mundo, ella hacía retorcer su cuerpo de forma tal que en un bar gay el robaría aplausos, era frustrante que desde el día anterior ella cayera en depresión y sólo llorara.

—No sigas —amonesto Eriol con las manos en su cintura de avispa.

—Ojalá te mueras...

—Hasta el viernes no te conviene que lo haga. Además deberías estar feliz, tienes el cuerpo de uno de los solteros más codiciados en Europa y Asia.

—¿El cuerpo? Nunca desee tener cuerpo de mono.

—¿Mono? Para tu información Tomoyo me hacen ropa a la medida, no hay otra ropa que le haga justicia a ese cuerpecito que ahora tienes tu, ¡Valóralo! Yo en cambio tengo que cargar este peso de más.

Ante el horror de Tomoyo vio a ese bestia tomarse los pechos y cargarlos entre sus manos mientras le decía que ni si quiera llevaba un bra debajo porque no sabía vestir mujeres. El cuerpo de Eriol se movió hasta retirar las manos femeninas, Tomoyo repasó el vestuario de su cuerpo original, un jersey donde se vislumbraba la falta de soporte, una falda demasiado ajustada y unas bailarinas brillantes, por separado todo habría funcionado, pero junto era una combinación entre Miss Peggy y Dorothy.

—Prohibido tocar mi cuerpo.

—¿Si? —la boca femenina se curvó, Eriol casi se lamió los labios al preguntar— Enséñame que lugares tengo prohibido tocar, hazlo con las manos o no te haré caso.

El mago sabia que había ganado, ella no se atrevería hacer nada, por eso tragó fuerte cuando se vio cargado y colocado sobre el escritorio que había en su habitación, sus libros de magia y papeles fueron tirados al suelo, era desconcertante que gracias al cuerpo de hombre ahora Tomoyo fuera más fuerte que el, ¿Ella se habría sentido en la misma desventaja en todas esas ocasiones que el había hecho burla de ella?

—Tienes prohibido tocar mis pechos —dijo Tomoyo mientras rozaba las puntas que sobresalían del jersey— mis piernas —dijo siguiendo el contorno de ambas piernas y cerca de los muslos hasta llegar cerca del vientre— y lo que se coloca en el centro de ellas está aún más prohibido, ¿Me vas entendiendo Hiiragizawa?

—¿Anda solo eso? —dijo intentando ser bromista pero ella estaba muy sería—. Fue tonto alarmarme por lo que dijo Nakuru, tu de mi cuerpo puedes tocarlo todo Tomoyo... Disfrútalo —dijo guiñando el ojo violeta.

—¿Qué dijo Nakuru? —pregunto vacilante Tomoyo.

—Que ahora que tienes mi cuerpo intentarías vengarte, pero claro una santa como tu no caería en tal vileza, incluso ahora sigues siendo demasiado buena.

—Demasiado aburrida querrás decir —dijo alejándose con una violencia que desconcertó a Eriol.

_Continuará…_

_Próximo capítulo: 23 de octubre, 2013._

_Gracias por comentar! :D_


	3. Chapter 3

: ✿ :

**BURNING LOVE**

**Disclaimer:**_Este Fic participa en la categoría "En el cuerpo de mi enemigo" del Reto Aniversario de CS_

✿ : ✿ : ✿ :

**POR: GAIASOLE**

✿ : ✿ :

_Miércoles_

—No deberíamos haber venido, Sakura y Li se darán cuenta de todo, jamás podré ver a la cara a mi prima de nuevo —decía Tomoyo sin notar cuán atractivo se veía su perfil masculino en medio de uno de los hoteles de la familia de Li donde esa noche cenarían ella y Eriol con la pareja de castaños.

—¿De verdad tenías planeado usar este vestido? — Eriol estaba molesto de haber tenido que vestir su cuerpo femenino con un vestido tan caro e indecente, pero estaba aún más molesto del tipo del bar que no le quitaba la mirada de encima—. No se porque tienes que mostrar tanta piel.

—Porque no te cansas de llamarme mojigata —dijo decaída, las mujeres no perdían detalle de ese atractivo hombre de aspecto melancólico.

Eriol dio un respingo al escucharla, con vergüenza recordó que en la última fiesta le había dicho eso al verla usar un vestido sin escote pero tan ajustado que era impensable que pudiera respirar, estaba tan preciosa que sintió recelos de pensar que esa vista era para un hombre específico.

—¡Pero que serios! —dijo la alegre voz de Sakura saludando a su prima y su amigo.

—Déjalos, al menos no están peleando —intervino un sonriente Shaoran.

La cena transcurrió con aparente normalidad gracias a que toda la conversación la llevaron la pareja y el cuerpo de Tomoyo con la mente de Eriol, después de una risa Li le pregunto a su amigo el motivo de su silencio.

—Me encuentro un poco enfermo —admitió Eriol para sorpresa de todos.

—¡Oh! —Sakura lo miro con lástima y luego se levantó jalando a su prima diciendo algo sobre una urgencia en el tocador de damas.

Eriol se dejó guiar a pesar de que los tacones lo estaban matando, con disgusto se percató que el hombre del bar aún le observaba, extranjero impertinente.

—¡Tomoyo querida es tu oportunidad! —dijo Sakura al cerrar la puerta del baño—. ¡Eriol esta enfermo! El hombre sin sangre en las venas como lo llamas débil y enfermo. Ahora es cuando atacarlo. Con ellos ya débiles por la enfermedad una tiene el trabajo más fácil, no me mires así Tomoyo llevas enamorada de el desde la secundaria y después de todos los disgustos que te ha dado es justo que también te de un poco de felicidad, ¿No crees?

Cuando las primas regresaron a la mesa Sakura sonreía pero su prima estaba muy sería, el malestar de Eriol parecía haber aumentado les dijo a todos que se sentía demasiado enfermo y estaba listo para irse.

—¿De verdad estas enferma? —pregunto Eriol con su suave voz femenina.

—No necesitas venir conmigo tu cuerpo está sano pero yo aún estoy incomoda.

Eriol se sentía rabioso y violento, Tomoyo enamorada de el se antojaba imposible. Pero al recordar el pasado, sus miradas, su silencios, la incomodidad con la que lo trataba, diablos ella era como Li demasiado vergonzosa, más exagerada aún, mas de diez años sin admitir frente a el esa verdad.

_Continuará…_

_Próximo capítulo: 24 de octubre, 2013._

_Gracias por comentar! :)_


	4. Chapter 4

: ✿ :

**BURNING LOVE**

**Disclaimer:**_Este Fic participa en la categoría "En el cuerpo de mi enemigo" del Reto Aniversario de CS_

✿ : ✿ : ✿ :

**POR: GAIASOLE**

✿ : ✿ :

_Jueves_

—Me abruma ver mi rostro apagado —comento Eriol con pose de chiquilla en berrinche.

—Lo siento —murmuro Tomoyo al tiempo que miraba un calendario con atención—. ¿Es día veintitrés?

—Lo es —respondió Eriol frunciendo la boca al verla salir con premura, tardo casi cinco minutos en seguirla sólo para encontrarla en su estudio colgando el teléfono—. Siempre pensé que me veía muy bien detrás de mi escritorio pero ahora y gracias a ti pude corroborar lo certero de mi pensamiento, ¿Tu también crees que soy atractivo Tomoyo? Ninguna otra mujer ha tenido mi cuerpo como lo tienes tu ahora princesa de hielo.

—No pensé que recordaras esa forma de llamarme, me lo colocaste en la universidad y lo perdí cuando salimos de ella, hace dos años.

—Hace dos, puedo confirmarlo —Eriol se sentó en el sofá orejón donde solía leer sus libros o sólo sentarse a reflexionar—. Te vi salir con varios chicos pero ninguno fue nunca tu novio, no les permitáis acercarse demasiado.

—Lo que pasa es que mi citas no eran tan comentadas como las tuyas Eriol pero en cada una la pase bien. Y creo que los chicos tampoco tuvieron queja.

—Oh no siempre los dejabas más enamorados tras la primera cita, pero nunca había más de una, eras toda frialdad.

—No es cierto Eriol, no soy fría. Solo...solo es mi forma de ser, desde niña me tuve que proteger y no me disculpare contigo por ser como soy.

Eriol río de buena gana, el sonido le agrado porque era la risa de Tomoyo.

—¿Te sigues burlando de mi, estando en mi cuerpo? —Tomoyo se levantó furiosa y su figura masculina tomo a la otra de las muñecas hasta apretar con fuerza—. ¿No me has burlado ya suficiente? Ya no estamos en la escuela, debes parar con tus juegos y saber que yo desde la universidad salgo con alguien más, en más de una cita, así que ya sabes, la princesa de hielo no existe Eriol, ¡De hecho nunca existió!

La soltó de repente y salió de ahí furiosa, regreso hasta entrada la noche y cuando lo hizo vio su cuerpo acostado en el mismo sofá donde habían estado discutiendo, ignorando su conciencia se marcho rumbo a la cama.

Eriol despertó y se amonestó por haberse quedado dormido en el sofá, atontado se dirigió a su cama y se dejó caer junto a Tomoyo que le miro con esos ojos ingleses que podían resultar tan fríos.

—Es extraño verme a mi mismo —dijo Eriol—. Pase toda la tarde pensando... Creó saber porque cuando regrese a Japón me impuse la tarea de molestarte todo el tiempo.

—¿Sí? —Tomoyo no pudo evitar bostezar mientras se acomodaba más en la cama.

—Todas ocasiones que te veía, que me daba cuenta que tu inteligencia competía con la mía... diablos, no supe explicarme la razón, pero creo que ya llegue a una conclusión... me vuelves loco.

El rugido de un ronquido fue la respuesta a su penosa confesión.

_Continuará…_

_Capítulo final: 25 de octubre, 2013._

_Ala gracias por sus comentarios, por sus favs+ y por agregar la historia a sus favoritos me habeis hecho la semana xD_


	5. Chapter 5

Tomoyo despertó rodeada de los brazos masculinos de Eriol, tardo un poco en darse cuenta que de nuevo se encontraba en su cuerpo, casi río al sentir la barba rasposa de su compañero, por fin ella dejaría de tener que rasurarse.

: ✿ :

**BURNING LOVE**

**Disclaimer:**_Este Fic participa en la categoría "En el cuerpo de mi enemigo" del Reto Aniversario de CS_

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios chicas y disculpen la demora del capitulo final. Solo me resta decirles una cosa: Hasta otra historia :)

✿ : ✿ : ✿ :

**POR: GAIASOLE**

✿ : ✿ :

_Viernes_

—¿Dónde está?

Las puntiagudas orejas de Spi parecieron tensarse, el mago intimidaba que daba miedo, el peluche casi gimió al sentir una mano posarse en su espalda.

—Ella se marchó temprano —respondió a la pregunta.

—Vamos Eriol —interrumpió Nakuru—. Debes estar alegre de haber recuperado, para Tomoyo también fue una suerte recuperarlo hoy que tenía su cita con ese muchacho tan lindo, llamado Yu. Pronto van a sonar campanas de boda.

Una gota rodo por la cabeza de Spi, ¿Es que ella nunca se podía quedarse callada? El pequeño sintió la presión en su espalda ir en aumento, y luego sin previo aviso el mago lo soltó y salió de ahí en absoluto silencio ante el desconcierto del felino y la risa callada de Nakuru.

:

La cafetería donde había sido citada Tomoyo le pareció una delicia, como todos los lugares a los que Yu le invitaba este daba la impresión de ser sencillo y acogedor pero también era uno de los establecimientos más caros.

—La otra noche no me saludaste —comentaba él a una desconcertada morena cuya sonrisa se forzó de repente.

—¿La otra noche?

—Si, estaba sentado en la barra del bar cuando tu entraste con tres amigos, me fulminaste con la mirada por verte tanto.

—¿Realmente? Esa noche no era yo misma —respondió ella con tal bochorno que él empezó a reír. Le gustaba Yu, era comprensivo, amable y nada le alteraba. No como Eriol que siempre la orillaba a un ataque de nervios.

—De verdad que no era ella —intervino una tercera voz. Y el ataque de nervios hizo su aparición en forma de un mago que iba estupendamente vestido, se había quitado sus gafas y miraba a Yu como una molestia de la cuál deshacerse—. Lamentó interrumpir —dijo con una sonrisa demasiado ancha como para creer en sus palabras—. Tomoyo querida tenemos que hablar.

Tomoyo nunca se había sentido tan violenta como en ese momento cuando con excusas absurdas se despidió de Yu y acompaño a Eriol a un paseo silencioso que los llevo hasta el parque pingüino.

—Me agrada este parque —decía Eriol ignorando las fulminantes miradas que le dirigía su compañera—. Anoche no dormí muy bien.

—Espero que no me hayas sacado de mi cita para darme esa información —decía ella con la mirada violeta echando chispas.

—Te saque porque me es insoportable verte con algún imbécil. Tenías que escuchar Tomoyo lo que me llevo negando desde hace años, me vuelves loco.

—Si con eso quieres decir que no me soportas...

—Con eso quiero decir que tus próximas citas sean solo conmigo, te quiero.

Una lagrima resbalo por la mejilla de Tomoyo antes de sentir como él la abrazaba, igual que ese mañana. Igual que por el resto de sus días.

**FIN**


End file.
